War of the Wizards
The War of the Wizards is the name of the great conflict that erupted across Titan. Across Titan, the conflict is also known by other names, including the Great War against Evil (in Khul), the Rise of Kakhabad (in the Old World), the Chaos Wars, and the Battle for Mankind. , pg. 12, 22. - para 153. The War began in Khul in 1998OT. - p.??? - pg 40-42 Prelude In Khul, in the year 1962OT, a party of adventurers entered the Dead City and discovered a mysterious tomb in a strange building. They opened the tomb, and a monstrous, nameless Chaos creature emerged from it. - pgs. 39-40 , (1990) page 118-119 The explorers fled; only one managed to survive. The straggler managed to warn a merchant travelling from Zagoula to Yaziel of what happened before he died. The merchant alerted civilization to what had happened. Over the next few decades, reports circulated that the Orcs and Goblins in the Mountains of the Giants were preparing war. Scholars believed that the entity released from the tomb was encouraging the beings in the Mountains to attack. Elsewhere in Titan, reports circulated that Chaotic armies were assembling in the Desert of Skulls and Icefinger Mountains in Allansia, and in Kakhabad in the Old World. In Khul Some years after the events in the Dead City, the conflict began. , (1990) page 118-119 The first sign of the War occurred in spring 1998OT, when the city of Zagoula was hit by a magical sandstorm, followed by a plague of locusts and snakes in the city. Then the armies of Chaos (Orcs, Trolls and Chaos Mutants) attacked the city and completely destroyed it. The armies then split; one group headed north and blighted the centre of Khul with evil magic (creating the Wastes of Chaos in the process). This group later reached the city of Kabesh and attacked it, leaving the metropolis an uninhabited heap of ruins. - para 4, 327 Another army headed toward Shakista in the west, while a third advanced towards Arion in the east. In response, the general of Arion, Brendan Bloodaxe, assembled an army to protect Arion. Having previously obtained warning of the events to the west, Bloodaxe led his men west from Arion to the Old Forest northwards of the city of Corda, who also sent military forces to Bloodaxe's aid. There they waited for the army of chaos to make its way east towards Arion and Corda. It is said that the angry spirits of the forest allowed them safe passage and shelter, and for a number of days they stayed there. From their position in the forest, Bloodaxe's forces ambushed the opposing force destroying its foreguard. Once emerged, the forces of Arion then pressed forward into the fray and began battling the forces of evil. Upon his victory, he raced his men towards Kabesh, but far too late was their arrival, for that city lay in ruins. However, such was the heroism of the man and his army, that they pressed on to the aid of distant Shakista. The human armies of Shakista had already began defeating the forces of Chaos. The arrival of Bloodaxe and his army sealed their doom. The two armies managed to trap the attackers of Shakista in a pincer movement and destroy them. This meant the victory of the Lawful armies in Khul. For decades afterwards, the Orc and Goblin armies were too weak to launch attacks on the humans. However, there was a terrible cost; Shakista was so badly damaged it had to be evacuated, and its people moved to Ximoran. The war destroyed the once-powerful Empire of Kabesh that previously dominated Khul, and left the centre of the continent uninhabitable. , pg. 24. In Allansia During the early summer of 1998OT, Allansian sorcerers expressed alarm over detecting disruptions to Titan's magical fields, and they also located the presence of Chaos energy on the Spirit Plane. A massive army of Orcs, and Trolls assembled in the Icefinger Mountains. The king of the city of the northern capital city GarGoldoran was alerted to the forces massing nearby. Before the king had time to respond, however, the Chaotics assaulted the city. The magicians of GarGoldoran managed to send a magicial warning to their fellow spellcasters in Carsepolis before the city collapsed. Afterwards, the Chaos military again split, with one faction moving east towards Fangthane, while the other group moved south towards Trolltooth Pass. The Dwarfs of Fangthane had laid contingency plans in the event of an attack long before the War broke out. Alerted to the coming troops, they withdrew from their city and made a base inside the fortified mountain of Fangthane. When the Chaos army arrived, they burnt the unoccupied city. They then made numerous unsuccessful attempts to capture Fangthane citadel, weakening their forces in the process. After two weeks, the Dwarf army marched out and destroyed the besiegers in three days of combat. The Dwarfs realized western Allansia was under attack, and sent a force out towards Carsepolis. The other group of Chaos armies swept down across the Flatlands toward Salamonis. Along the way, they destroyed the citadel of Durang. However, at Trolltooth Pass the group encountered the legions of Salamonis, including the Knights of Salamonis. This force was also backed by five wizards, including the Grand Wizard of Yore. Using a magical wall of fire to split the Chaos military, the Salamonis troops triumphed. Retreating, the Chaotic armies reinforced themselves with the addition of elite Dark Elf troops. Then they began the long march west, towards Carsepolis. The Salamonis troops raced ahead of the Chaos faction, and managed to reach Carespolis and reinforce the city just in time. During this time, an army of Demons began attacking the Gleaming City on the Plain of Bronze. In response, mages of the city invoked a firestorm that destroyed the city and banished both demons and inhabitants to the Realm of the Dead beyond the Gates of Death. Subsequently, the Invisible City was then established on the ruins of the Gleaming City by the handful of Gleaming City survivors. - 164 Carsepolis was then besieged by the forces of Chaos, in the year 1999OT. , pg. 276. A ring of Orcs, Trolls and Dark Elves encircled the city. The sky over the besiegers was filled with thick black smoke and groups of Giant Bats. The city's Human eighteen thousand soldiers rallied for a desperate defence. Eventually, the siege was raised when Wood Elves from the Forest of Night and Darkwood Forest, and Dwarf forces from Fangthane, came to the aid of Carsepolis and defeated the besiegers. This event marked the end of the War of the Wizards, and the defeat of the Forces of Evil. At the end of the War, Allansia was devastated, and the continent has still not fully recovered from the War of the Wizards. In the Old World Following events in Khul and Allansia, armies that supported the cause of Chaos began to assemble in the region of Kakhabad in the Old World - an event later historians of Titan termed "The Rise of Kakhabad".''Titan'' - p. 26.''Titan'' - p. 59. Terrified at this event, the Lawful race of Minimites tried to find a way to halt the advance of Chaos. After five months they failed to find a solution, and the Kakhabadian armies were now assaulting the frontiers of Analand and Ruddlestone. The desperate Minimites assembled themselves on a mountaintop in Mauristatia, with a group of the greatest human spellcasters. They began work on a special magic ritual, with the armies of Chaos assembled below them. The Minimites cast the spell, and bolts of golden light shot from the sky and destroyed most of the Forces of Chaos. The terrified survivors retreated and hid. The Old World had been saved. However, the Minimites became fascinated by the lure of ultimate worldly power after casting the spell. Fearful of being tempted, the Minimites scattered and became a deliberately nomadic race. Aftermath As a result of these events, the peoples of Titan adopted a new calendar. The year 19990T became known as "Year One of the New Age". Subsequent years were reckoned in the term "After Chaos", or AC. The book Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World states that the current year on Titan is 284AC. See Also *Chaos *Carsepolis *The Dead City *Gal-Goldoran *The Gleaming City References Category:Wars, Battles and Sieges